pixel_planetfandomcom-20200214-history
Guides/EditingGuide
This is a guide for all beginners and newcomers of wikis. This is a useful page which contains information you have to follow when creating and editing articles on the wiki. What we expect from an article on the Wiki * The article should contain as much info as possible, but not to the point of overwhelming. * Information should be easily accessable and readable. Try to avoid spreading it around the page. * The article has to contain relevant information only. Don't add info that has nothing to do with the topic. * Avoid as many grammar-, punctation- and spelling errors as possible, and correct any mistakes. * Do not add your own opinion. The articles should be neutral for the reader. * Try to avoid using second-person language like "you" and "your". The standard format for an article '1. Item Infobox' Every article on the wiki should have an infobox that shows relevant information to the reader. This should be placed on top of the article to make sure it aligns correctly with the rest of the page. This is an infobox item which has empty room for info regarding the info. Please check that page to learn more about how the infobox works. |image= Add an image here that displays the item. |item_type= This should specify what item type it is. (Ex. Block, Props etc.) |rarity= The rarity of the item. (Ex. Common, Uncommon, Rare, Legendary, Special, Unknown) |marketable= Can the item be put out on the Marketplace? Yes or no? Learn how the infobox works from the source by clicking here. '2. Description Infobox' This is an infobox that should always be placed right underneath the item infobox. It should contain the description of the item. If it has no description; simply write "Unknown". Learn how the infobox works from the source by clicking here. '3. Overview and Basic Info' Now that we're done with the template bit, we can finally move into knowledge. This section of the article should include some basic information. Start with mentioning the item name, a short description of the item, what type of item it is (block, background, clothing piece etc.), what the item does and when it was introduced to the game. Here is an example taken from the Bedrock article: Bedrock is an unbreakable block that is automatically spawned in newly generated Planets. Players can commonly find this block either under the Entrance Portal or at the bottom layers of planets. '4. Trivia (optional)' The fourth part of the article should include some quick fun facts and trivia about the item. Use bullets to seperate the different trivial things. Make sure to call the header "Trivia". '5. Gallery (optional)' This section of the article should have some pictures of the item, or references to the item. Avoid pictures of an inventory picture or simply the description of an item. If you notice any unneccesary pictures in a gallery, remove it. Make sure to call the header "Gallery". '6. Video (optional)' You can add up to 2 videos on the bottom of the article if there are one. Make sure to call the header "Video". --Pikalugia (talk) 18:30, October 28, 2019 (UTC)